Darkness of the Night
by TFulghum
Summary: Short one-shot drabble. BuffyXAngel. R


Darkness of the Night.

AN: Just a little drabble I wrote for one of my English classes months ago.

In the darkness of the night, not much was heard. Save for the two people, a man and a woman, talking in the middle of the cemetery. In eerie wind blew gently throughout the sky. The moon, half hidden behind the clouds, attempted to shine through the darkness of the black clouds. When it did, its yellow glow illuminated what little parts the streetlights didn't.

The cold air caused the woman to tug the zipper of her jacket upwards. She rubbed her palms together vigorously trying to generate some form of heat. To no avail she then stuffed her hands into her pockets. Her blue, crystal-like eyes started at the man before. She had met this man three years ago, yet she had loved him for more. Her face had an expression of sadness plastered on it. Her male companion, however, wore the mask of compassion. His saddened brown eyes did not help her feel any better.

The cold didn't bother him, it never had. Well, that was a lie. When he was alive it had bothered him, but now, as a vampire, it was just another part of life that he could never experience again. She, however, still was a part of the world of the living. She could experience everything, this being another reason why their love could never be.

"Why not?" She asked. Her heart felt as if it were ripping apart in every direction possible.

"It can't be…you know that. And I know that too. You're the Slayer, Buffy. I'm a vampire… You can't obviously mean that you see absolutely NO reason that this relationship wouldn't work out." He snapped back. There were other things that kept them apart, but this was the biggest one.

"We can work past it. We aren't going to live forever!"

"Exactly! You aren't! I will! You're mortal AND the Slayer!" It hurt his, now frozen, heart to say this, but deep down he knew she'd realize what he was saying was true someday.

"But that's not the point! Angel…I…I love you!" She exclaimed as tears began welling in her eyes.

"And… I love you too Buffy, but that's the problem! We're not allowed to love each other! It's against the rules!"

"What rules!? How can you even say that! You're a vampire with a soul!"

"That's different!!" He shouted. "My soul was forced on me!!"

"What?"

"Forget it..."

The tension around them became thick. If someone were to walk between them, they would most likely not survive because of the hostility levels being exchanged. They didn't speak for a while, they just stood there and stared.

Buffy finally couldn't hold it in any longer and tears began to flow freely. She sobbed and hiccupped as her breath became erratic. Angel moved closer to console, but she shoved him away. She finally calmed down.

"Okay then," She started, "how are we going to handle this."

"I don't think we can see each other…" Angel said solemnly. It hurt him to say it, but it was probably killing her. He knew it, but it was the only way to keep her safe.

"What?"

"It would just make things worse…more complicated…"

"Angel, I don't care if things get complicated! Let them! I love you! You love me! You even said it yourself that I don't have forever, so why not enjoy what we have now!?" She asked as a flicker of hope seemed to be shining through.

"But the consequen-"

"Screw the consequences!" Buffy said. She moved closer to Angel as the wind began to increase. It caused her hair to sway rapidly. His, however, didn't. It was too short, and had way too much product in it.

"But Buffy…what if something happens? Something bad…?" He continued to protest, but deep down…he didn't want to say 'no' to the idea of them together. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to spend the rest of his immortal life with her.

"If something does happen…we'll deal with it then." She smiled gently.

They stared each other down again, however this time it wasn't because of hostility. It was like an unspoken agreement to be together through thick and thin.

They moved closer and embraced. He cupped her face in his hands and their lips gently touched.

This kiss lead to more kisses. However, it didn't just mark the start of a relationship. It marked the start of a new adventure. It marked the start of something new in general. It broke the rules set by its predecessors and triumphed over every obstacle it faced. They were truly in love. This love seemed to shine in the darkness of the night. Ordinary eyes would not...no...could not be able to see it. But their love seemed to be a beacon to the darkness. Their love was like no other.


End file.
